The Sweet Truth
by Celina Wood
Summary: Equius finally works up the courage to tell his crush Aradia how he feels, how will it go? This is a very short humanstuck fanfiction, and I wish it was better, but please read and review, you might like it!


The two teens stood at the end of the hall, lockers as the backdrop. Around them students walked past not really caring, after all this sort of thing happened every once in a while, it was no big deal, one person handing another a love note in hopes of getting some sort of reaction. Funny how hopeful someone can get over a little piece of paper decorated with hearts.

Sometimes it did work, for example, the girl known through the school as Jade Harley had given a love note to her friend Dave in the same place these two were standing now. She had been blushing and stuttering but it had gone well. The two had started dating not two days later and were now an "item" in the school.

The staircase at the end of the hall was famous for love and now it was a new couple's turn for it. Equius Zahhak, a sweaty, nervous, and oversize boy in his first year of high school, was now clutching an envelope in his hands as he watched the red head he liked lean against the locker behind her.

"So what is it you'd like…?" Aradia asked, her hand reaching up to push her hair back from her eyes with one hand. She smiled brightly, encouraging him to do what he brought her here for.

"Er… excuse me for this, and I know you will most probably turn me down but this is for you," he spoke quickly, and in an almost monotone as though he had practiced in front of a mirror exactly what he would say to the adventurous role player.

"Oh… um..." She was at a loss for what to say when the boy handed her the envelope and quickly left. A smile on her face she slid it open and pulled out the letter. Each word was well thought out and fit perfectly. And at the end was a simple love poem, who would have thought the awkward, robot lover was good with words?

"Hey, wait up Equius!" She shouted and took off after him. The crowd parted, feet pounding on the ground, and Aradia grabbed his hand and spun him around. The two people looked at each other, Aradia looking at Equius in a new light and Equius looking at her with new found hope. Blue eyes, hidden behind sunglasses, met large brown ones and they smiled.

"Y-yes…? I expect there's a reason for this," he dropped his gaze as he spoke and the children in the hall now had their eyes on the spectacle in front of them. One girl, with light, honey brown hair and green eyes began to grin, proud of her best friend, while another a boy known for his lisp hung his head, after all he missed his ex-girlfriend a bit.

"Yeah, how do I say this?" She asked this quietly, nervously tugging at her long hair. "Well Equius, when I first started hanging out with Nepeta I thought you were a bit of a creep. The thing is, you're just too sweet for me to think that for long. Equius, I like you too and I have for a little while, I had never meant for it but I care about you."

"You do-" He had no chance to finish the question because at that moment she put her hands behind his head and pulled him down towards her. She pressed her lips to his chapped ones and kissed him deeply.

A few kids clapped, one known by the name of Karkat started glaring to try hiding the fact that he was happy for the two, but the two students didn't hear any of it. Aradia was happy and felt complete for the first time since her horrid break up with a boy named Sollux, and Equius was finally kissing the girl he had loved for years.

After the kiss the two smiled and Aradia linked their hands together, "So," she asked happily. "Would you like to go out somewhere tonight?" Equius smiled in return, happy and unable to hide it.

"It would be my pleasure to take you to a restaurant of your choosing, meet me after school," and as the bell rang he kissed her temple and walked to class, his best friend Nepeta joining him and blabbing on about how cute the kiss was.

With one last look over his shoulder at his new girlfriend he smiled, and she returned the look. They smiled at each other before disappearing into separate class rooms, happy and completely content, after all they both had a chance to love.

_**A/N: This story, though it sucks a bit is for Feniella of Suburbia who is the first fan who has actually sent me fan mail u/u  
So yeah, sorry it's not that good, but thank you for telling me how you felt about my writing, it feels great to know that someone cares about my writing! **_


End file.
